


2 for $5 Fish O'Filet

by HolyShip



Category: K-pop, Kpop - Fandom, McDonald's - Fandom, NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: F/M, Fast Food, McDonald's, You hate Mark Lee, fast food au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyShip/pseuds/HolyShip
Summary: Y/N has hated Mark since his dumb ass moved here from Canada. Now he's working at the same McDonald's as her. Could it get any McFucking worse?





	2 for $5 Fish O'Filet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've written another NCTxReader AU uwu. No but actually, I hate myself for this. It's disgusting actually.  
> Anyway, this is for y'all who hate Mark McFucking Lee.
> 
> Should I do another chapter? IDK this doesn't really have any romance in it lol.
> 
> kisses.
> 
> follow me on twitter @moreukeso (I SWITCHED IT UP)

At motherfucking McDonalds of all places you had to see this bobble head looking ass bitch walk through the door. Mark McFucking Lee. The Canadian ass bitch who’d just moved to your school district. You and Mark are both recent high school graduates, but in the one year that you knew him in high school, he became the bane of your existence.

First of all, who the fuck transfers to a new school in a new country for their senior year?? Mark McFucking Lee. 

Second of all, who the fuck asks the AP Lit teacher about our senior thesis, that she had conveniently forgotten, yet upon the inquiry of said bitch-ass student suddenly assigns it to us a MONTH before graduation.

And third of all, who the FUCK orders the 2 for $5 Fish O’Filet special at McDonalds?

“Mark McFucking Lee,” you sneered. He smiled at you, ugh. You did one school musical together, Legally Blonde. Mark was Warner, you were Vivian and you most definitely did not keep in positive. This man could not sing and only got the role because all high school theatre departments are desperate for guys. Your characters were love interests, sure, but Mark sure didn’t make it easy. I think everyone in the cast was thankful you were such a good actress.

 

“Y/N! Fancy seeing you here!” he exclaimed. A stupid smile graced his lips. Even after all the taunts and teases you spat at him he still did not seem to understand that you hated his guts.

“It’s not actually. Not fancy. I’ve been working here since last year,” you said.

“Really?” he gasped, stupidly. “I had no idea! I’m usually always at Chick-fil-A. You know how I love that Jesus chicken,” he joked. He wasn’t funny.

“That's not funny,” you stated. Giving him a deadpan stare.

“He he,” he started. “Right, well uh, I’ll just have the two fish sandwiches then.”

You gave him another blank stare and rolled your eyes. “Okay that’ll be $5.35.”

Mark smiles and starts to dig in his pockets. Soon the digging gets more frantic and suddenly he's haphazardly slapping his pants and his chest.

“Well gosh gee!” he exclaims. “I’ve seem to have forgotten my wallet.”

As if this bitch couldn’t get any stupider.

“Well then how to do intend to pay Mark Lee?” you asked.  
“Welp. I guess I can work for it,” he flashed another, somehow dumber, smile.

“You’re willing to work…” you started speaking very slow so he could understand. “...for 2 crappy fish sandwiches… at McDonald's?”

He nodded.

“You do know this isn’t even the good McDonald’s right? Like our ice cream machine is always broke. Our health score is like an 80? I’m pretty sure a kid got tetanus from our playset,” you said.

None of what you said seemed to deter Mark. 

“Look,” he said. “I’m nothing but a man of principle and hardwork.”

More like a man of dumbass you thought.

Mark continued, “So since I have inconvenienced you at this humble establishment, I think it’s only fair that I offer my services.”

You have literally not met anyone more stupid in your life. His dumb dark hair curved around his ears that stuck out way too far. It did not flatter the shape of his yield-sign looking head. His dark brown eyes shone dimly as he looked at you like some kind of lost dog. But not a cute one. One of those half rabid-half diarrhetic dogs that only got a moment of bliss during their hourly shit.

“That’s not how it works here,” you said. At that moment your manager walks up and asks what the hold-up is. You explain the situation to him as Mark tries to interject. You don’t let him. 

Once you finish your manager listens thoughtfully, nods, sighs, and then turns to Mark.

“Well,” your manager starts. “This is certainly not the weirdest request I’ve gotten from a customer so I’ll tell you what.”

Uh oh, this could NOT be good you thought.

“Tomorrow’s Saturday and the new guy Jaeh...Jae-something just called out so, uh…” your manager stopped.

“Mark,” Mark dumbly filled in.

“Yes, Mark,” your manager clarified. “How about you come in tomorrow and help out around here. Nothing major, just wiping tables and stuff.”

“Sir yes sir!” Mark shouted. He then turned to you.

“Hey Y/N! Looks like we’ll be coworkers for tomorrow! How cool is that?” he said.

“We can sing showtunes, and talk about school, and our future plans and…..” 

You tune him out.

Mark McFUCKING Lee is going to working at McDonald’s with you tomorrow. Bane of your existence Mark McFUCKING Lee can not catch a hint.

You wished someone would kill you now.


End file.
